IIntruso
by AishaUchiha
Summary: A veces los intrusos no son tan malos como creemos, se han colado en nuestra vida de una forma u otra para destacar y darnos cuenta de que pueden llegar a ser algo especial... (NaLu) (Reto de Abecedario)
1. Chapter 1

_**I_Intruso:**_

Pareja: NaLu.

Anime: Fairy Tail.

Historia perteneciente al proyecto abecedario: Letra I.

Género: Humor, romance.

Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía para libre entretenimiento.

Pequeño oneshot, casi Drabble.

.

.

.

Nuestra protagonista rubia se desperezaba como cada mañana en su habitación. Como el despertador no había sonado todavía, se giró bajo las mantas y abrazó esa almohada que le resultaba tan cálida al contacto. Si hubiera sido en otro momento, un poco más atenta, se hubiera dado cuenta que lo que rodeaba con los brazos era demasiado duro para ser una almohada.

.

.

Sonó el despertador y apretó los ojos cerrados. No le gustaba nada el sonidito que la sacaba de su dulce ensoñación, además del calor que le proporcionaba la cama.

- Apaga eso, Luce… - oyó y sacó el brazo automáticamente para darle un ligero golpe al aparato que haría que callara.

Solo cuando estuvo acomodada de nuevo junto a la fuente de calor, dio rienda suelta a su raciocinio. Ella solo tenía una almohada y estaba en su cabeza… Se tensó. Y la voz que le había dado la orden le había llamado Luce… ¡Ella nunca se llamaba así a sí misma! Por lo que estaba descartado que fuera su consciencia.

Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose de primeras con un pecho masculino, el cual rodeaba tranquilamente con sus brazos, subió la mirada y el color rojo se fue apoderando de sus facciones conforme veía quién estaba a su lado.

"¡NATSU!" se aguantó el grito internamente, no quería que el pelirosa se diera cuenta de la situación si podía. Miró los alrededores, en busca de aquel gato azul que solía acompañar a todos lados al chico que allí se encontraba. Se sorprendió al no ver ningún rastro del felino.

Se incorporó lentamente y se inspeccionó a sí misma con cuidado. Estaba vestida, eso descartaba muchas cosas. Al mirarse bajo la blusa, encontró una especie de vendaje bajo ella que le cubría la barriga y parte del pecho.

Entonces recordó lo ocurrido ayer-noche, o lo que recordaba.

.

"_Habían llegado de una misión muy peligrosa donde ella había salido algo herida y Happy también. El exceed se había quedado en el gremio al cuidado de Mira, Wendy y Charle. Y ella había sido acompañada a su casa por Erza, Natsu y Gray._

_ - ¿Seguro que estás bien Lucy? – preguntó la pelirroja._

_ - Podemos quedarnos contigo… - añadió el mago de hielo._

_ - No tranquilos… - la rubia sonrió, tenía unos buenos amigos pero podía hacerlo sola y no darles más trabajo. Ya tenían que cuidar sus propias heridas. – pueden irse._

_ - Yo me quedo – le sorprendió oír eso del pelirosa._

_ - Tú deberías ir con Happy – dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras les abría la puerta para que salieran._

_ - Happy está bien con Charle y Wendy… - se puso las manos en la nuca y sentó en una silla sin intención de moverse. Ella suspiró._

_ - Déjalo aquí hasta que te duermas por lo menos… yo me quedo más tranquila – la maga estelar miró a su amiga y asintió. Después de todo cuando Natsu quería hacer algo, lo hacía dando igual lo que dijera._

_Gray y Erza se fueron a sus casas, y el de ojos verdes se quedó a cenar con ella. _

_ - Natsu, ¿seguro que quieres quedarte? No me importa ocuparme del vendaje sola – repitió por cuarta vez desde que se empeñó en quedarse._

_ - Me estoy empezando a mosquear – la miró con ojos entrecerrados- ¿no quieres que me quede o qué?_

_ - ¡N-No es eso! – levantó los brazos para negar y se quejó. La herida le hacía daño al levantarlos mucho, así que los bajó y miró al plato. – E-es que para curarme… tengo… que desnudarme… - sintió el calor en el rostro._

_ - Pero si ya te he visto – ella levantó la vista recordando las veces que sin querer su ropa se ha roto durante los combates y él mago de fuego había visto parte de sí misma. Era muy vergonzoso._

_ - P-pero no es… lo mismo… - entonces escuchó una frase que la descolocó._

_ - ¿Está bien entonces si me tapo los ojos con la bufanda?_

_Lo miró y asintió aunque todavía un poco avergonzada, de acuerdo con ello. _

_Cuando le tocó hacerlo estaban en el cuarto de la rubia, y él como dijo se vendó los ojos con la tela blanca de su bufanda y la ayudó a desvestirse en lo que pudo, ya que ella no podía levantar mucho los brazos. Después se cubrió el pecho y el la pudo vendar y curar ya viéndola. Ese momento fue algo especial y cálido, que hizo a Lucy feliz. Sentía las extrañas mariposas en el estomago y las mejillas arreboladas por la vergüenza, pero a la vez también sentía el apoyo y ayuda del dragón Slayer._

_ - ¡Listo entonces! – el pelirosa se separó un poco de ella y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos que parecieron eternos._

_ - Gr-gracias… - ella bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada y se rompió el momento._

_Llegó la hora de dormir y empezó lo complicado. Tener la mirada verde sobre ella la ponía nerviosa. Estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas y no sabía el porqué. Se giró hacia él y lo miró._

_ - ¡Si te vas a quedar aquí, no me mires mientras duermo, no consigo conciliar el sueño! – lo vio sonreír y la desarmó._

_ - Está bien, buenas noches Luce. – y se giró de espaldas a ella apoyado en el borde de la cama. _

_Cuando hizo eso, le llegó el olor del champú del mago de fuego._

_ - S-sí tienes frío no hace falta que te quedes en el suelo… - pero lo susurró tan bajito que nunca supo si la oyó y le hizo caso, pues sorpresivamente se durmió."_

.

En el presente, dirige sus castaños ojos al chico a su lado. Estaba a su aire, medio cuerpo debajo de las sabanas y medio al aire libre. Por eso sabía que, a pesar de no conservar su chaleco, seguía vestido con su pantalón. Sintió un fuerte latido momentáneo y se sonrojó ligeramente. Al final, si parecía haberla oído y haber optado por hacerle caso. Pero no le importaba tanto como creía.

- Arigatou, Natsu… - se inclinó y besó la comisura de sus labios.

Todavía avergonzada, se echó de nuevo y rodeó el cuerpo del Dragón Slayer con un brazo y cerró los ojos para volver a dormir un rato más.

.

.

"_Ese Natsu era un intruso… de su casa, de su cama, de su vida… y de su corazón"_

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bienvenidos a mi último fanfic de abecedario de este año! Sé que no subido muchos por falta de tiempo y falta de inspiración. Son lo peor que pueden aparecer para un escritor u.u <strong>

**Pero en fin, aquí estoy y esta vez es de mi OTP de fairytail Natsu y Lucy x3 me salió un pequeño one-shot aunque yo intentaba que saliera drabble pero se me alargó mucho. No creo que les importe xD**

**Si en algún fallo me avisan y muchas gracias por leer a todos **

**Neko-besitos! **


	2. Extra

_**I_Intruso:**_

Pareja: NaLu.

Anime: Fairy Tail.

Historia perteneciente al proyecto abecedario: Letra I.

Género: Humor, romance.

Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, la historia es mía para libre entretenimiento.

Pequeño oneshot, casi Drabble.

.

.

.

EXTRA:

El pelirosa se desperezó un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente cuando notó un peso encima de él. Miró hacia el lado derecho donde notaba el calor más concentrado, y vio a Lucy abrazada a su cuerpo. De repente y sin saber exactamente por qué, sintió fuego en las mejillas, se estaba sonrojando, según le había explicado Mira una vez.

Al tocarse la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre, recordó porque estaba allí. Miro de nuevo a la rubia y también puso una mano en la frente de esta. Suspiró. No parecía estar mala tampoco y tenía un feliz rostro dormida.

Sonrió. A él tampoco le importaba estar así más tiempo. Así que se acomodó, le pasó un brazo por la espalda a la rubia y la apegó más a él. Todavía notaba el calor en su cara, así como los latidos agitados de su corazón. Pero no quiso prestarles atención.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormirse.

- Que descanses Luce –

.

.

FIN (del todo).


End file.
